Brown Girl In The Ring
"Brown Girl In The Ring" is a song from Big Red Car. It comes from a Caribbean game in Jamaica. Song Credits Big Red Car * Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow organ, & backing vocals * Greg Page: Lead vocals * Terry Murray: guitar * Tony Henry: Drums * Produced by The Wiggles. * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney. * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. Here Comes The Big Red Car * (Traditional arrangement) Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney. Originally mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. Listen Lyrics Brown Girl in the Ring, tra la la la la Brown Girl in the Ring, tra la la la la la Brown Girl in the Ring, tra la la la la And she looks like a sugar and a plumb plumb plumb Dance to the music, tra la la la la Dance to the music, tra la la la la la Dance to the music, tra la la la la And she looks like a sugar and a plumb plumb plumb Skip to the music, tra la la la la Skip to the music, tra la la la la la Skip to the music, tra la la la la And she looks like a sugar and a plumb plumb plumb Sing with the music, tra la la la la Sing with the music, tra la la la la Sing with the music, tra la la la la And she looks like a sugar and a plumb plumb plumb Brown Girl in the Ring, tra la la la la Brown Girl in the Ring, tra la la la la la Brown Girl in the Ring, tra la la la la And she looks like a sugar and a plumb plumb plumb Trivia * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work. * The song was written by Frank Fairan. Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Album Appearances *Big Red Car * Here Comes the Big Red Car * Karaoke Songs 2 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Music Category:Caribbean songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Frank Fairan Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs